Sotaria
by RosemaryAlysse
Summary: Five demigods go on a quest- ancient ritual that has died out after the war- to stop an evil force from destroying the demigod race. Again. SYOC, more detailed summary inside. Title is a working progress.
1. Chapter 1

Here is what I need.

5 Main Characters -

2 girls

3 boys

I would prefer that one be a child of Hades. And also all are in between the ages of 15 and 16.

8 Recurring Characters -

4 boys

4 girls

I would rather them be either younger than 15 and 16 or older than 15 and 16.

10 Minor Characters -

5 girls

5 boys

I will need adult demigods, so I would prefer them to be 18 or up. Some of them may have children.

My Character, Cass, is a daughter of Apollo. You will know more about her as the story progresses.

* * *

Prologue (Or Backstory or Both)

About 30 years ago, someone (probably an immortal, but no one really knows) inactivated the Mist. Humans start seeing things they shouldn't- monsters, saytrs, nymphs, pegasi...and demigods. The fact that mortals could now see them made monsters not only target demigods, but mortals too. It was all over the news and nobody knew what caused.

Until they figured out who to blame- demigods. There was a huge attack on Los Angeles and who better save their asses than two whole camps of demigods? Instead of being grateful, mortals blamed demigods for these attacks and all hell broke lose. Anyone thought of being a demigod was either hing or shot instantly. It was a bloody war.

The Gods didn't interfere. They thought it would die down eventually and as to prevent anymore demigods from dying, they stopped reproducing.

But they were wrong. The war escalated. Much like the French Revolution, mortals became bloodthirsty. They came up with the idea the monsters and the mythical creatures were effects if a plague caused by demigods.

After the fifth year of war, the demigod population was endangered and were down to about 500 demigods in whole world. This is when the Gods stepped back into the picture. They realized the danger of the situation because soon, the demigods would eventually go extinct and they need demigods. So they created a secret country, no mortal can find it (like Ogygia).

Meanwhile, mortals went into chaos. Governments were just dust in the wind. The mortals had to fend for themselves and learn how to fight. They became mortal demigods (without magical powers). They got off their lazy asses and formed their own small governments called clans. Clans were civil towards each other, but had certain territories. Any monster who came into their territory was slain.

Back to the Demigods, they live in a country called Sotaria, named for the Greek Goddess of safety. Sotaria is a demorcracy. There are thirteen Colonies all the way around the border. Each Colony stands for a God on the council, while the thirteenth represents all the minor Gods.

The thirteen Colonies surround a capital city, called Sotaria City. It is the size of Maine. It contains schools, grocery stores, malls, amusement parks, restaurants, etc. You can't expect them to sit around all day.

Demigods do not have to live in the Colony of their parent. Each Colony just represents them. The thirteen Colonies each have a governor. The thirteen governors together make up a council that rules Sotaria.

Gods eventually did start reproducing again. Yhey just erased the memories of the mortal mothers of demigods and took their child to Sotaria. Children who did not have parents were taken care of by Caretakers (who were usually nymphs). Each Caretaker is assigned three to four demigods to take care of.

There are adult demigods who get married and have kids. Those kids are raised by their parents.

The currency for Sotaria would be Golden Drachmas. As for transportation, Iris-Transport was invented. It works like an Iris message, except you say where you want to go and you step into the rainbow.

Jobs could be seen as normal. You could join the army or become a cashier. Demigod children do attend school. They learn normal subjects, but they also teach certain classes that specialize for demigods.

It isn't until recently that things were going awry. There have been bombings. The demigods have no idea what is happening, but have concluded that mortals and certain immortals have been working together. But we'll just see what happens.

* * *

Colonies

1st Colony- Honors Zeus

2nd Colony- Honors Hera

3rd Colony- Honors Poseidon

4th Colony- Honors Hades

5th Colony- Honors Athena

6th Colony- Honors Aphrodite

7th Colony- Honors Ares

8th Colony- Honors Hephaestus

9th Colony- Honors Hermes

10th Colony- Honors Demeter

11th Colony- Honors Apollo

12th Colony- Honors Artemis

13th Colony- Honors All Minority Gods

* * *

My summary/prologue/backstory may have a few flaws and holes, but this is the gist of it. It may be hard to understand, so I hope it will become clearer as it progresses.

I would also like to say that I will also need mortals submitted for clans. I need about 5-10 of them. Here are the forms.

* * *

Demigod Form

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Colony?:

Godly Parent or Demigod Parents?:

Hair (color, length, style):

Eyes (color, shape):

Height/Weight:

Body Type:

Distinguishing Features:

Good Characteristics:

Bad Characteristics/Flaws:

Most Distinguishing Trait:

Fatal Flaw:

Hobbies/Talents:

Powers:

Weapon:

Demigod Skills (what are they best and worst at?):

Romance?:

Preferred Spot (Main, Recurring, Minor?):

Stereotype:

Other:

* * *

Mortal Form

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Family (Give a short description of each):

Hair (color, length, style):

Eyes (color, shape):

Height/Weight:

Body Type:

Distinguishing Features:

Good Traits:

Bad Traits/Flaws:

Most Distinguishing Trait:

Most Prominent Flaw (or Fatal Flaw):

Hobbies/Talents:

Weapon:

Skills (Best and Worst skills):

Romance?:

Stereotype:

Other?:


	2. Chapter 2

I want to get this over with. The child of Hades that I am accepting is Ace Ashford. No more main characters that are children of Hades. I actually prefer if they weren't children of the Big Three. I will keep you posted for more characters.

Cast List (So Far)

Main:

Cassandra "Cass" Montgomery- Daughter of Apollo

Ace Ashford- Son of Hades

Malea Flynn- Grandaughter of Hermes and Poseidon

Karissa "Kari" Amaro- Daughter of Hecate

John Murphy- Son of Eris

[OPEN BOY SPOT]

Also, I may decide that some of the mortals will take an important role, so send them in. I'm looking for a mortal pair, a boy and girl, who are best friends (extremely platonic).

DO NOT SEND ANY DESCENDANT OF PERSEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE! This takes place way after they have died and their children are old and have dementia. This also applies for other canon characters.

Another thing, I kind of need some adult demigods. The Colonies are run by a leader, and it can't be a child! So send in more of them. Also mortals and younger children. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, here is the complete cast list. I should post a chapter soon (hopefully).

Main Cast:

Cassandra Montgomery

Karissa Amaro

Malea Flynn

Ace Ashford

John Murphy

James Grant (Son of Zeus)

Minor Cast:

Kelsey Tucker (Granddaughter of Athena and Hermes)

Mackenzie Dorian (Daughter of Athena)

Terra Caldwell (Daughter of Demeter)

Audrina Holland (Daughter of Hephaestus)

Lillian Athens (Daughter of Athena)

Aine O'Durren (Daughter of Nemesis )


End file.
